


thoughts & prayers

by mayvkuri



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aged down characters except dabi and the teachers, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Bakugou Katsuki and Toga Himiko are Siblings, Dabi is Todoroki Touya, F/F, F/M, M/M, Midoriya is born late october here, istg why isnt this an actual character tag yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:09:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29798613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayvkuri/pseuds/mayvkuri
Summary: The moment Izuku Midoriya received a letter from the school of witchcraft and wizardry, he already knew that his rotten luck would make him get expelled from it on his first day.Although, his gut is proven wrong - he manages to survive at Hogwarts for five years, successfully pass his totals, and receive enough praise from his mentor to make him feel confident in his decision to become an auror.During his sixth year, the Triwizard Tournament takes place at Hogwarts, and the boy is forced to discover the secret of the Goblet of Fire, and why in the world would it pick him to be a champion.
Relationships: Ashido Mina/Kirishima Eijirou, Asui Tsuyu/Tokoyami Fumikage, Bakugou Katsuki/Uraraka Ochako, Jirou Kyouka/Yaoyorozu Momo, Kaminari Denki/Sero Hanta, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto
Kudos: 3





	thoughts & prayers

**Author's Note:**

> hi, this is literally my first english fic... actually a polish one but i decided to translate it (something may sound weird, but english isnt my first language and i'm really bad at grammar .-.)  
> anyways, hope you like it!

Shouto Todoroki has never been the type of student to come to the station an hour too early or an hour too late. But now, on September 1, at ten fifty-eight, he felt like he fit in just right with the second category.

The boy pushed the cart towards the railing, looking around - he couldn't see any familiar faces, except a seventh-year named Nejire Hado from Slytherin (or at least he assumed it was her).Shouto looked left, then right, and made sure no one was watching him. He looked at the gate he was about to run through - he had been doing such for five years, but still, the moment his thoughts brought up the idea of stepping onto the Platform Nine and Three-Quarters he felt a thrill of excitement.

The multicolor-haired took the momentum and ran into the wall, but colliding with something seconds after.

Admittedly, he was already on Platform Nine and Three-Quarters, but the force of the impact pushed him back - it was quite a miracle that he didn't fly back to King's Cross.

Shouto was about to get angry with the person in front of him, who was blocking the passage, but before he could, the boy turned towards him.

"Oh, Todoroki! I'm terribly sorry, I stopped 'cause my cat ran away and I forgot to get off of the aisle! I'm sorry, I must've pondered a little too long" Sero looked panicked, possibly the sudden blow from Todoroki's cart scared him to death.

"Don't worry. I shouldn't have ran like that either, I might've toppled myself - he picked up his trunk and nodded at the other, subtly letting him know that Hanta's packages had also slipped off the cart.

Shouto brushed off the dust that the witch passing them, was unconsciously throwing at others.

"You said your cat ran away ...?"

Hanta scratched his neck.

"Yeah, it escaped the moment I crossed the wall" he shrugged,"Funny story, actually. I got it as a pet because I'm allergic to mice fur or something. My mother keeps bothering me and saying that if she lerns there was a mouse at school, she'll write to the principal and tell him to disinfect the school. Hogwarts doesn't give out its address though, so for the time being, her letter will have to wait.

Shouto raised his eyebrow, but didn't say anything, so Hanta continued.

"According to her, if I got a cat, it would eat the mice before I get sick. I don't really get it, but okay. I mean, I have spent half of the finals in the hospital bed, haven't I?

"Yeah, I remember, at the end of last year you were nowhere to be seen. Did you get better?

"Yeah, but I'm telling you, man, it itched like hell."

The boys headed for the train, pushing their way through the crowd of fathers and mothers. They were just in time - they only had a minute to go, and Hanta was way too calm according to Shouto's standards.

"Your Highness! Here you are!" Sero ran to the train window where Mina Ashido from Hufflepuff and Katsuki Bakugou from Slytherin were leaning out. The girl was holding the cat in her arms, and Shouto assumed it's the cat Sero mentioned - although, he still found the name quite... peculiar.

"Get in, idiot, or we'll leave you here!" Bakugou hid inside, probably heading to the corridor to help the black-haired boy get on board with his baggage.

Todoroki rushed after Hanta, but he, on the other hand, received no help from Bakugou with packing his belongings into the train, which made getting on board take a little longer than anticipated.

"All aboard!"

Crap.

The door closed, leaving Shouto outside, and his chests laying on the train hallway.

He started running after the train, pushing the crowd in his way aside - the machine was slowly moving, so he accelerated, even though he knew it was for nothing.

"Todoroki! Here, turn around!!!"

Shouto turned abruptly, looking for the direction the voice came from. Uraraka and Midoriya waved to him from the open window, both of them were anxiously reaching their hands out.

"Come on, get in!!!"

In an instant, Shouto grabbed the green haired boy's hand and threw his leg on the windowsill, lifting the other leg up...

...And slipped.

He would have had a hard landing back at the station, if it hadn't been for Uraraka, who grabbed his arm and pulled with all her strength, and so, Todoroki ended up on the compartment floor.

"Thank ... Thank you," he stuttered, rising on his elbow and taking Iida's hand.

"You're welcome, Todoroki! It is the duty of Hogwarts students to help each other when in need!" replied the boy with the glasses, waving his other hand in an almost funny way, "May I know where your trunk is?"

"In the corridor, I managed to shove it inside before the door closed"

"Let's go get it," Midoriya closed the window and pulled the taller boy towards the corridor, where the crowd was already smaller than before.

After a while, Deku asked a question.

"Todoroki, shouldn't you have an owl with you? I remembered you receiving letters from it last year, I think its name was... Well, I guess I don't remember how you called it after all."

"Oh, yeah, I was supposed to take it with me, but it hurt its left wing and now my brother Natsuo is taking care of it. He said I could take it back after Christmas break if it recovered in time.

"Natsuo is really good with animals, isn't he?"

"Yes, but he doesn't like to admit it. A bit like you - you have the best spell grades, but you'll insist that you can't do anything and keep getting confused."

Midoriya chuckled.

Todoroki took his things from the middle of the corridor, which were now spilled all over it (he assumed it was because the crowd moved it with their feet.

When they returned to the compartment, Shouto pushed the trunk onto the shelf in one motion, then made sure it wouldn't fall. When he finished, Momo patted the place between her and Iida - the boy sat there without thinking and rested his head on the support, falling into a deep sleep, which for some unknown reasons came to him surprisingly easily.

By the time he woke up, everyone around him had changed into school robes and one of the lakes was already visible outside the window, which meant that they would be at Hogwarts in about twenty minutes.

Todoroki casually stared at the ceiling, wondering whether to go change now or wait for Iida to remind him (if he went now, he'd be sure that no freshman would ruin his clothes, because every single kid was excited to try doing spells from their older brothers and sisters' textbooks). His eyes darted from one ceiling tile to another, until he found something strange - the ceiling glowed blue, looking as if the compartment was covered in a barely noticeable bubble.

"Are there any special precautions this year?" He made a significant look towards Yaoyorozu.

"I don't think so" Momo tapped her chin with her finger, directing her eyes to Shouto "Why? Did you see anything strange?" she asked.

Her answer came seconds after the question - the blue glow that Todoroki had spotted earlier was reflecting a sudden beam of light, coming from the depths of the corridor. It caught the attention of everyone in the compartment, since everything started to glow. The ceiling lit up (not with fire, with light), and Shouto couldn't focus his eyes on anything back then.

Iida jumped up from his seat.

"As a prefect, I should go and investigate in the cause of the sudden ray we just saw. My guesses are warning me and suggesting Kaminari or Bakugou, but to be sure, I will have to leave you for now", the boy with the glasses announced in his solemn voice, then left the compartment.

Ochako watched him go, then leaned over to the green-eyed boy beside her.

"And you? You know what it is, right?" She muttered curiously towards her friend, who was silently writing something down in his diary.

"I'm not sure yet, but it could be a protection spell. But what is it for? Nothing big is happening at the moment, at least I don't know about anything, but... Wait, did you mean the light or that thing on the ceiling?", Midoriya stopped his monologue to make sure he was answering the right question. 

"And this, and this. Both, I mean" the amused brunette crossed her legs and laid more comfortably on the seat.

"Well," Izuku began, "The beam could have been an ordinary glow from a wand, but I guess it was surprisingly bright. On top of that, I saw something dark fly across the hallway really fast, but I'm not sure. The glow can be, as Todoroki claims...", he nodded at the guy he mentioned, "...an ordinary protection spell."

"If you say so," Ochako pulled out her wand and began polishing it with a scrap of her uniform sleeve.

There was a moment of silence among the group.

"I'm going to go and change" Shouto walked to the compartment door, but as soon as he opened it, Sero flew inside, landing on the floor with a bang.

The black-hair rose up, his face reddened from the fall. He grabbed Ochako's hand that was reaching out to him and stood up in front of Shouto. A worried look crossed his face.

"Hey, haven't you seen my cat anywhere? It's white and red, and has dark eyes and a ribbon around its neck.

"No, we..." Momo began, but her speech was cut short.

"The ribbon. Was it blue?" Ibara Shiozaki from Ravenclaw leaned out from behind Hanta.

"What? Ah, yes..." Sero stammered in front of the girl, who was now staring at him.

Ibara stood in front of all of them for a moment, looking around.

"I saw him in the compartment where Shinsou and Hatsume sat, but I couldn't see its eyes exactly, so I can't assure you.

Todoroki and Sero watched her awkwardly in the compartment door.

"Anyway," Hanta began. "Sorry for those rays earlier.Kaminari got a new broom from his grandfather and decided to try it out while we're on the train. It flew right in front of Bakugou's face, and he instinctively lit the end of the broom on fire. You know, sixth year" The boy closed the compartment door to continue searching.

Shouto was still pensive, staring at the closed door. Wasn't Sero a sixth year too?

"Hey, Todoroki." Midoriya tugged on his sleeve, and when he didn't get a reaction, he gripped the fabric tighter. "Todoroki! Are you all right?"

Shouto turned to him, half aware of what his friend was saying - it took a second or two to realize what was happening to him.

"It's OK. It's just... something's bothering me today, I don't know why" The green eyed laughed and patted him on the shoulder.

"Right. After all, you were unusually late for the train. If that wasn't stressful enough, you had to climb into it through the window. When you take it out of context, it sounds funny because you literally 'jumped through the window of a moving train', like in some American western." Izuku hung his eyes on the door. "It sounded funnier in my head, believe me. Now go change - we'll be at school in ten minutes."

From behind the mountains you could already see the silhouette of the castle - the building was reflecting in the lake, and the stars illuminated the entire surface of the water, making the castle seem more magical than it already was.

"Come on, I said," Izuku pushed him towards the door again.

Todoroki took a last look at the scenery outside the window, then headed for the bathroom.It was his sixth year at Hogwarts, and he smiled like a first-grader every time he saw those thick walls, sloping roofs, towers, and the glowing golden lights from the candles in the Big Hall.

But the term had already begun, so the boy could put his unwavering feelings aside and finally go to his favorite school. After all, this was where his home was, which he loved and to which he always returned with a smile.

The Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!!  
> I hope I didn't mess the dialogues up (English isn't my first language). Here in Poland we write them like this:
> 
> \- Something the character says - said the character.
> 
> And it was a little hard for me to write them like this:
> 
> "Something the character says", said the character.
> 
> If there are any grammatical mistakes you want to point out, feel free! Also, since this is a fic happening in the Harry Potter universe, I'm going to do my best at reflecting student life there. If you spot any misconceptions, tell me about them!
> 
> Let's hope I'll finish translating the second part this or next week, but quarantine is kicking my ass and I can't focus on anything right now.


End file.
